This invention relates to a switch device of the seesaw type wherein a switch operating member is tilted to cause switching of the switch device, and more particularly to a dust proof structure of such a switch device.
Switch devices of such a seesaw type as mentioned above are used in various fields. Where such a switch device is used for an application in which it is relatively frequently exposed to dust, for example, for a power window for a car, a dust proof structure is required for the switch device in order to prevent dust from entering to a contact of the switch.
An exemplary one of known dust proof structures includes a thin cover of a rubber material which covers over a location near a support shaft for a switch operating member and an upper portion of a case in such a manner as to prevent foreign articles such as dust or water from entering from an opening portion in an upper wall of the case.
With such a switch device which employs a cover made of rubber as described above, the rubber cover is resiliently deformed following a tilting motion of a switch operating member. Accordingly, an opening defined between the switch operating member and a case can be closed with certainty by the rubber cover. However, since the rubber cover is made of a soft material, it is difficult to assemble it using an automated material employing a vacuum attracting means or a chucking means. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage that a cover must necessarily be assembled exclusively by manual operation.